¿Adivina o espía?
by berry115
Summary: Mia dice que logró adivinar el pensamiento de Oscar pero eso no impresiona a Mist. Entonces la peli-azul decide que adivinará el pensamiento de Mist a toda costa, y llega al punto de leer el diario de la castaña. Al hacerlo ve lo que Mist piensa de todos los mercenarios y se arrepiente de espiar en su diario. NO es yuri. Según es "ligero" OoC.


_¡Hola! Contraté a cierta persona, (Cof, cof, mi hermana mayor, cof, cof), para que me ayudará a escribir por si el brazo me duele pero creo que no va a ser el caso, pues este one-shot lo he estado escribiendo desde antes que empezará mi fic "El Destino misterioso"._

_Espero que no les moleste el "ligero" OoC. Sin más preámbulos, espero que disfruten del one-shot._

* * *

**_¿Adivina o espía?_**

_Vaya que en el fortín de los mercenarios de Greil las cosas eran muy diferentes que en años pasados, no lo digo porque Ike se haya ido y él fuera el que causara tantos desastres... eh, no piensen mal, jamás quise decir eso. Bueno, el caso es que todo iba en completa armonía hasta que cierta espadachina comenzaba a hacer sus "trucos de magia"._

_Los diez mercenarios disfrutaban de una bella tarde, con los pájaros cantando muy afinados, el Sol aliándose con el viento para crear un ambiente refrescante y cálido a la vez, las hojas de los árboles cayendo lentamente, todo era perfecto en aquella tarde. Cada mercenario hacía sus actividades correspondientes, excepto los flojos... pero olvidémonos de ellos por unos instantes._

_La pequeña hermana de Ike se encontraba en su cuarto, escribiendo alegremente en un libro que tenía pinta de ser su **diario. **Mist se concentraba en escribir perfectamente, el silencio reinaba en su habitación, lo único que le acompañaba era una vela en su buró de madera, ésta desprendía un débil brillo._

_La vela se apagó de golpe por la fuerza con la que fue azotada la puerta del cuarto, esa acción fue causada por la espadachina peli-azul que llegó emocionada a contarle su día a Mist._

–Ah, ¿Qué quieres, Mia?– Preguntó Mist sin mirar atrás de su cama, en su tono se mostraba un gran desinterés.

–¡A que no adivinas lo que me pasó hoy!– Mia se sentó muy emocionada en la cama.

–¿Lograste derrotar a Soren por fin?– Volvió a preguntar en su mismo tono de antes.

–Eh, no.– Respondió la peli-azul, bajando su emoción para luego subirlo de repente. –¡Logré descifrar lo que piensa Oscar!–

–Ah, me alegro por ti. Sin embargo, cuando logres hacer que abra los ojos será el momento en que todos y cada uno de los mercenarios de llamen la nueva comandante.–

–No seas tan mala, sabes muy bien que eso es prácticamente imposible.– Comentó Mia. –¿Quieres que adivine lo que estás pensando?–

–No, al igual que es imposible hacer que Oscar abra los ojos, es imposible que adivines lo que pienso.–

–¡Mist, Mia! ¡Oscar acaba de preparar la cena, bajen a comer!– Las llamó Titania. La castaña fue la primera en bajar y la peli-azul se quedó un rato en el cuarto, pensando o quizás... planeando algo malévolo.

–"Veamos, veamos... ¿Qué puedo hacer para adivinar el pensamiento de Mist?"– La oji-verde mantenía su mano sosteniendo su barbilla, hizo una mueca de alegría en poco tiempo... había encontrado una forma de sorprender a su amiga. –¡Lo tengo! Ya sé como le probaré a Mist mi increíble poder.–

_La chica de las iris color verde manzana rebuscaba en las sábanas de la cama, se le veía aventar fuera de ésta todo lo que no le importaba. El resultado fue: unas sábanas tiradas en el piso, almohadas por doquier, un colchón cerca de la puerta. Lo más frustrante para Mia fue que el dichoso libro de nombre **'Diario de Mist' **estuviera enfrente de sus narices._

_Restó importancia a su pequeña equivocación y se apresuró a acomodar todo como estaba antes de su gran búsqueda, al ver su trabajo hecho se aplaudió a si misma... hasta que la desilusión se hizo presente de nueva cuenta._

–¡Maldita sea!– Maldijo Mia al darse cuenta de que el libro lo dejó en otro lugar que no fuesen sus manos.

_Y así volvió a desordenar el cuarto, esta vez lo hizo con amargura y procurando hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Después de dejar todo igual que antes y tener el libro en sus manos, suspiró de alivio, guardó el diario en una bolsa negra de plástico que encontró por ahí y bajó al comedor muy sonriente._

–¿Y esa sonrisa?– Preguntó Boyd al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Mia.

–Pareces una vil bruja, esa sonrisa es macabra... ¡Me da miedo!– Exclamó Rolf, tapándose con una servilleta.

Shinon sólo se dio un facepalm. –¿Qué te dije sobre ser un hombre, Rolfo? Está bien que si tenga cara de bruja pero no exageres.–

–¿Q-qué? ¡Oh! E-es verdad, gracias, tío Shinon.–

–No me insultes, 'tío Shinon', ¿Ahora una ya no puede ir sonriendo macabramente por el lugar?– Preguntaba la dueña de la Wo Dao, sentándose algo molesta en su silla.

–Es que cuando tu sonríes, planeas algo malo.– Contestó Rhys. –Da igual, come tranquila que nos tenemos que ir a recoger fruta.–

–¿¡'Fruta'!?– Cuestionó Mia mientras le escupía su bebida de la impresión a Boyd. –Lo siento, Boyd, ahora sí... ¿¡'Fruta'!?–

–Bien, si prefieres vegetales...– De nuevo Mia le escupe a Boyd. –¿Eh?–

–Lo lamento, Boyd, esta vez si fue a propósito... ¡Es que deberías de ver tu cara cuando te escupen, jajaja!–

–Vuelves a hacer eso y ya no vuelves a ver tu preciada Wo Dao, te lo advierto.– Amenazó el hermano mediano, quitándose el agua de la cara.

–Tu siempre quieres comer algo saludable, ¿Por qué esta vez no?– Preguntó con interés la caballero oro peli-roja.

–Tengo que leer algunas cosas, y algo me dice que contendrá jeroglíficos.– Susurró Mia.

–Sea lo que sea que leerás, ¿No crees que debes de comer lo que Rhys dice?– La hermana de Ike comenzó a sacar su lado de madre protectora.

–¡Ja! Él ni es doctor.– El maestro arquero se estaba muriendo de risa, decidió tranquilizarse cuando vio la cara molesta de Titania. –L-lo siento, prosigan.–

–Cuando termine de leer los jeroglíficos... ¡Digo! Mi lectura, luego de que termine mi lectura comeré todo lo que sea saludable o todo lo que me quieran meter a la boca que sea comestible.– Respondió Mia sonriente, aparentando verse lo más natural.

–Está bien.–

_La cena terminó y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto la **'espía' **con sueños de ser **adivina. **Mia se fue a recostar sobre un árbol para leer el libro sin que nadie sospechara, tuvo suerte de que la valquiria no se haya dado cuenta de la ausencia de su diario. La luz de la luna llena era perfecta para notar con mejor claridad las palabras escritas en el libro, aunque el viento era frío, la espadachina ojeó las páginas tranquilamente._

–Son 38.– Susurró por lo bajo. –Pero con lo gigante que hace ésta niña la letra y como tiene dibujos, parecen 19. Lo bueno es que no ha escrito mucho.–

_Optó por leer todas las páginas en ésa helada noche. Le daría un vistazo a los sentimientos de su amiga... a sus secretos más oscuros, vería en su diario, vería el lugar más sentimental de Mist._

* * *

**_Página 01:_**

_Querido diario,_ _eres el último regalo que me dio mi hermano antes de irse. Por lo tanto, te cuidaré como a mi propia vida porque me recuerdas a él... hasta tienes su olor a simio cuando no se baña, y las páginas están tan filosas que me acabas de cortar 30 veces con tan sólo abrirte._

_Como sea, la página 01 será la introducción, te diré como me siento respecto a la partida de Ike... ¿Te gusta la idea? Bueno, no sé porque te pregunto eso si ni siquiera puedes hablar. A menos que seas un fantasma, aunque dudo que lo seas porque ya te hubiera quemado... así que más te vale no hacer ninguna graciosada porque te mueres, ¿Entendido?_

_Ike no debió de irse, comprendo que tenga cosas que pensar pero... ¿Qué no pudo hacerlo mientras hacia sus necesidades biológicas? Ya sabes, dicen que el baño es el mejor lugar para pensar y llorar. Anyway, perdón, quise decir: De todos modos, ¿En qué cabezota cabe que yo puedo vivir sin él? Es mi hermano, no puede abandonarme así como si nada... ¡Lo haré pagar muy caro!_

_Esto es todo, Titania me llama para cenar, por las próximas páginas te hablaré sobre los mercenarios... ¡Hasta luego! (También te dejaré un dibujo de cada uno)_

**_Páginas 02 y 03._**

_Hola de nuevo, querido y 'seguro' diario, (Hágase notorio el sarcasmo), hoy te hablaré sobre **Titania.**_

_Ella es como la máxima autoridad, como la **macha alfa castigadora territorial**, creo que ya entendiste el punto. Nadie, ni siquiera Shinon, se atreve a desobedecerla... desde que mi hermano se fue se hizo más fría, cruel y calculadora, me gustaría saber su secreto... ya ni Rolf me respeta, ¿Tu crees?_

_A parte de que jamás puede estar alejada de su hacha y de su caballo, ¡Son inseparables! Algo me dice que Titania quería a mi padre, no sé... jamás lo contradecía, nos trataba a Ike y a mí como sus hijos, ¿Tú qué piensas? Cabe destacar que siempre ve por todos los demás antes que por ella, en verdad que es buena persona._

_¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Ése **''quería" **se debe a que se corre el rumor que tiene una relación amorosa con Shinon, pronto te hablaré sobre él. En la siguiente página te muestro el dibujo de Titania._

**_Páginas 04 y 05._**

_Antes de hablarte sobre **Soren **me gustaría felicitarte porque casi me cortas el dedo con tu gran filo en las páginas. Ahora sí podemos empezar con la **'especie'** más extraña de los mercenarios._

_Es frío, le paso su lado calculador porque es el estratega de nuestro grupo pero... ¡A veces puede ser demasiado cruel! Tengo una teoría acerca de su falta de **'drásticos cambios de humor'.**_

_¡No tiene más que dos emociones! Y sólo la emoción conocida como **tristeza/pena/dolor **la muestra con mi hermano, puede ser que Ike haya sido el primero amigo que tuvo. La otra emoción de nombre **seriedad/inteligencia **la muestra el resto del tiempo con el que no está con Ike._

_Aunque son simples suposiciones, yo la verdad lo considero como un hermano... tiene su lado amable, alegre y arriesgado, me gustaría verlo. Su dibujo no me salió tan bien que digamos pero lo hice, ¿No?_

**_Páginas 06 y 07._**

_En tan esperado **Shinon **ha llegado, su descripción será corta porque es uno de los mercenarios más misteriosos._

_Su larga colita de caballo rosa/roja es uno de las características que más lo hacen misterioso, éstas son algunas preguntas que se hacen los mercenarios:_

_1- ¿Por qué no se la corta?_

_2- ¿Desde cuando la tiene?_

_3- ¿Cómo se vería sin ella?_

_4- ¿¡POR QUÉ LA TIENE!?_

_Te dejo el dibujo, uno de Shinon sin colita de caballo y otro con su colita de caballo... ahí para que notes la diferencia._

**_Páginas 08 y 09._**

_Hemos llegado al creo todavía aprendiz de Shinon, su nombre es **Rolf**. No tengo mucho que decir de él, es miedoso pero de vez en cuando saca su lado valiente. Maneja muy bien el arco y le está muy agradecido a Shinon por lo que ha hecho por él, me alegra tener un compañero así._

_Es mi **mejor amigo** en el mundo, no me imagino mi vida sin él... lo aprecio mucho, se siente raro estar sin él. La verdad a parte de ser mi amigo, es como un hermano menor, se los robaré a Oscar y a Boyd después._

_Te dejo el dibujo, espero que te guste, me empeñé en hacerlo._

**_Páginas 10 y 11._**

_Ahora le daremos un vistazo al hermano mayor de Rolf, **Oscar**. Es muy bueno cocinando, uno de mis sueños es llegar a ser como él... los mercenarios creen que no me doy cuenta cuando escupen mi comida y se comen de un sólo probado la de Oscar ._

_Un dato curioso de él es que **JAMÁS EN LA VIDA HA ABIERTO LOS OJOS, **al igual que con Shinon los mercenarios se hacen preguntas acerca de él:_

_1- ¿Cómo ve en batalla?_

_2- ¿Cómo diantres cocina tan bien si no abre los ojos?_

_3- ¿Su caballo le hace de perro lazarillo o qué?_

_4- ¿Por qué no abre los ojos?_

_5- De pura casualidad, ¿Tiene ojos?_

_**Páginas 12 y 13.**_

_Dejemos las presentaciones atrás y te contaré sobre **Boyd**. Muchos dicen que nos amamos, y no están del todo equivocados... ¡Ay, no! Me da penita contarte sobre él... mejor sólo te enseño el dibujo de Boyd y ya._

**_Páginas 14 y 15._**

_De **Rhys **no tengo mucha información, te diré 6 cosas que me gustan de él:_

_1- Que me enseñó a curar y usar bastones._

_2- Siempre me ha apoyado._

_3- Nos ha curado a mi y a Ike desde tiempos inmemorables._

_4- Es muy cercano a mi._

_5- No le gusta la guerra pero ayuda en lo que puede._

_6- Me apoya cuando tengo dudas sobre los bastones o eso._

**_Páginas 16 y 17._**

**_Gatrie_**_... prefiero evitar describirlo, me da algo de miedo._

**_Pá__ginas 18 y 19_**

_Por último, tenemos a mi mejor amiga **Mia**. Haré lo mismo que con Rhys pero serán 8... no hay palabras para describir lo feliz que me siento de tenerla._

_1- Me ayuda si estoy en problemas._

_2- Aunque esté desanimada siempre me alegra el día._

_3- Hace cosas para que me divierta._

_4- Respeta lo que digo._

_5- No me traiciona._

_6- Siempre me tiene confianza._

_7- Trata de parecerse a mi._

_8- Nunca espiaría en algo que es mío._

_Eso es todo, quisiera describir a mí hermano... lo describiré hoy en al noche._

* * *

_Mia sentía que se le salía el corazón, ver lo que Mist escribía le hacía pensar que lo que hizo estaba mal... y lo estaba. El frió se hizo más intenso al punto de helarle hasta los huesos, de repente sintió una manta caliente y de seda cubrirla de ése frío intenso._

–Así que tú fuiste la que no me dejó escribir sobre Ike esta noche.– Mia escuchó la voz dulce de Mist.

–M-Mist...– La espadachina abrazó fuerte a su amiga, estaba llorando. –Lamento haber leído tu diario...–

–Lo hiciste para impresionarme, aunque no fue la mejor manera para tratar de leer en mi mente. Tú me conoces muy bien, por eso eres mi mejor amiga.–

–No quise traicionarte... lo juro.– Mist negó con la cabeza y la abrazó.

_Se quedaron debajo del árbol por unos 30 minutos, ya se habían calmado y decidieron pararse para ir a dormir._

–Y... ¿Qué sientes por Boyd, eh?– Preguntó Mia mientras caminaban.

–Te lo digo cuando estemos adentro.– Respondió Mist.

**_FIN._**

* * *

_Antes de que me insulten o me quieran hacer sentir "mal", yo aclaré al principio que tenía OoC._

_Dejando eso atrás, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Luego lo leo para corregir las faltas de ortografía que hay porque presiento que hay muchas._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
